Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a fuse having improved durability, since a nonconductive member formed of a ceramic material with excellent mechanical strength and a ceramic tube are used and the ceramic tube is joined to sealing electrodes by use of brazing rings, and stably used at a high voltage by improving time-lag characteristics, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fuse is used in electronic devices such as TVs, computers, cassette players, small electronic devices, and the like to protect a circuit and electronic components from overvoltage as a fusible element interrupts power when an overvoltage is applied thereto.
A fuse should not generate a large amount of heat and should not be blown out (cut off) under normal conditions even when a maximum rated voltage is applied thereto. The fuse should only be blown out under abnormal conditions. The fuse requires excellent time-lag characteristics so as not to be blown out at a transient high voltage such as a surge voltage.
A fuse disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 1992-0007019 (published on Apr. 28, 1992) is manufacturing by inserting a temporary tube having a bent portion at one end and including a filament into the center of a glass tube to interlock one end with a silicon creeper, aligning the filament in the glass tube by returning the temporary tube and temporarily aligning the filament in the glass tube to form a diagonal line by moving the filament contained in the glass tube, and applying metal caps provided with internal leads to both ends of the glass tube and soldering the metal caps to both ends of the temporarily aligned filament forming a diagonal line in the glass tube using a soldering iron.
However, the conventional fuse has poor durability since the glass tube is used and joining is performed by soldering. In addition, since the internal lead is inserted into the glass tube, the length of the filament is limited. Accordingly, sufficient time-lag for high voltage operation cannot be achieved.